Inner Conflict
by Afro Starwind
Summary: Melfina admits her feelings to Gene but gets some real mixed signals. Gene realizes some of the error of his ways. PG13 for now. R&R ^_^
1. Feeling

I don't own OLS or any of its characters. This fic is sort of a drama/romance thing about inner conflict and indecision…or something like that. I shouldn't make it out to be more than it is. ^_~ Just an OLS fic. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Inner Conflict"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It's a sleepless night for two on the Outlaw Star. There have been several exchanges between Gene and Melfina, but both of them have no clue how the other feels. Melfina builds up enough courage as she sits up in bed. She nods to herself, deciding she can no longer keep her feelings to herself. She creeps out of bed silently, trying not to wake anyone. On her way she passes the loudly snoring Aisha, sleeping in the hall for some reason. She reaches Gene's room and takes a deep breath, opening the door slowly. She sees Gene sitting on his bed, holding his knees close to his chest. Gene glances over and sees her.  
  
"Melfina…" he speaks.  
  
"I couldn't sleep either," she whispers, sitting on the bed next to him.  
  
Their eyes meet and they fall silent for a moment.  
  
"Gene…I have to tell you this," Melfina's eyes turn to the ground for a moment, reconsidering everything. She turns back to him. "I really care about you…and I want to be with you," she blushes and turns away.  
  
Gene blinks; shocked Melfina would ever be so bold. He cannot think of how to respond, and more time goes by then he realizes.  
  
Melfina eventually stands and walks out of the room, closing the door behind her. She dawns a blank expression, having gotten no response from Gene. She walks back to her room, not careful about being silent.  
  
Aisha opens one eye and sees Melfina walking from Gene's room. She ignores it and rolls over on the floor, falling back to sleep.  
  
Melfina closes the door to her room and lies down in her bed, pulling the sheet over her. She stares at the ceiling for several minutes, trying to process what just happened. Out of the corner of her eye she sees the door open. It's Gene.  
  
Gene closes the door and walks over to Melfina. He sits down on the bed next to her and kisses her deeply.  
  
Melfina's eyes open widely, simply stunned at what's happening. After the kiss continues a few more seconds, she puts her arms around him.  
  
Gene abruptly pulls away from her, turning and walking out of the room.  
  
Melfina sits up, "G…Gene!" she starts to get up but lays back down, staring at the ceiling again. "What did I do wrong?" she thinks to herself.  
  
Gene lays in his bed, he puts his hand over his forehead. "Damnit Gene! What the hell are you doing?" Gene utters to himself, "You don't even know how you feel. It's not right to lead her on like this!"  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning everyone gathers for breakfast, as normal. Melfina is preparing the food, everyone else sitting at the table. Everyone acts like usual.  
  
Jim reads the newspaper and mutters about fixing something in the ship.  
  
Suzuka sips on her tea.  
  
Aisha is still asleep at the table, resting her head upon it.  
  
Gene…he just sits, thinking about what happened last night.  
  
Melfina is also thinking about it. She starts to bring a bowl of soup forward but accidentally drops it; the bowl breaks on the floor.  
  
"Oh…I'm so sorry," suddenly she bursts into tears and runs to her room.  
  
"Why's she so upset over a broken bowl?" Jim says, going to clean it up.  
  
Gene knows he is responsible.  
  
This event has woken Aisha up. "Well I'll just go serve myself," she walks into the kitchen to retrieve some soup.  
  
Suzuka looks up at Gene, "Do you know why she's upset?"  
  
Gene shakes his head.  
  
"Oh come on Gene, we all know she cares about you. Aisha told me she saw Melfina walking back from your room, and then later, you walking back from Melfina's room."  
  
"I think I really screwed up. I may have lead Melfina on, and I'm unsure about how I feel."  
  
"Women are always drawn to you Gene, I don't know why. Everyone on this ship has some kind of thing for you."  
  
"Even you, Suzuka?"  
  
"I'm fairly fond of you. I can't explain why. But don't expect to get far with me."  
  
"Jeez, who am I? Tenchi?" Gene scratches his head.  
  
"The point is, you've got to get things sorted out in your head, and stop leaving Melfina hanging like this." Suzuka sips her tea, and then stands up to get some food.  
  
"I know she's right," Gene says to himself, "I've got to do something…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's the end of this chapter. ^_^ R&R, and let me know if I should write more! Ja ne! 


	2. Comprehension

Hey everyone, here's chapter two of this fic. It gets a little dark but not too much. It's about realizing the extent of someone's feelings, but ending up.well you'll see. (BTW I used one Japanese term in this fic, but for those of you who don't know it; Baka=Idiot)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Comprehension"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gene walks slowly up to Melfina's room, hearing her pain expressed through tears. He puts his hand on the cold doorknob, but takes it off, and lays it at his side.  
  
"I have to know the right way to approach this." Gene whispers to himself as he walks to his room. He lies down on his bed, thinking for a little while.  
  
"I should really just let her know what I'm feeling," Gene stands and walks back to Melfina's room, the door now slightly ajar. He opens it, the room empty.  
  
The bed sheets are rustled, the pillow soaked in tears.  
  
Gene walks over and sees a little pink book at the foot of the bed. He picks it up and turns to the first page, discovering it is Melfina's diary.  
  
The first few pages are just Melfina practicing her name, writing it over and over. Then, writing Gene's name in the same way. Gene continues to flip through, there are several words written. "Love." "Passion." "Feeling." As Melfina's ability to write progresses, so does her ability to express herself. Later in the diary there are lengthy letters about her deep feelings for Gene. But on the last page.there is only one word. "Worthlessness."  
  
Gene drops the book on the bed and walks out of the room. "Damnit!" he slams his fist into the metal wall of the ship.  
  
"Gene! What's the matter with you?" Jim crosses his arms and glares.  
  
"Shut up Jim.I don't need your nagging right now," Gene walks past him.  
  
"Just don't take your frustration out on the ship," Jim rolls his eyes and walks down the hall. He hears some faint music coming from the main room down the hall, and walks towards it.  
  
Aisha is singing karaoke and dancing while Suzuka plays the keyboard with her solemn look.  
  
Aisha yells some random lyrics, "Nyan! The drama continues! The short man never gets respect! From that big confused gruff! Can't a cat girl just eat her meal? Dadadadadum!"  
  
"This is just sad," Jim mutters as he shakes his head and walks away.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gene steps out of the Outlaw Star, his cape flapping in the wind.  
  
"I should look for her in the city," Gene begins walking, trying to find Melfina. He walks for about an hour, various thoughts passing through his head. He comes across a bar he's never seen.no one knows him there.  
  
"Just a quick drink," Gene walks into the bar, sitting down on a stool. "I'll have a beer."  
  
The night becomes a haze; he gulps down bottle after bottle of alcohol. All rationality and perception fades slowly.  
  
Gene stands up and stumbles a bit, he moves towards the door.  
  
The bartender turns to him, "Hey! You think you're getting out of here without paying?"  
  
"S-sorry..." Gene reaches into his pocket, and hands him a random amount of money.  
  
The bartender nods, satisfied with his drunken overpayment.  
  
Gene staggers down the streets, until he is almost back to the ship. There, he spots Melfina.  
  
"Gene." Melfina sees him walking unstably towards her.  
  
He puts his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Mel-Melfina.. I love you," Gene passes out into her arms.  
  
"Gene!" Melfina doesn't realize what's wrong with him; she drags him as far to the ship as she can, and runs in to get someone.  
  
Aisha emerges with Melfina after a few moments, lifting Gene up with ease over her shoulder. She carries him to his bed, and throws him down on it. "Baka." she mutters as she leaves the room.  
  
"I hate it when he does this," Jim comments as he shrugs and walks away.  
  
Melfina sighs in concern for Gene, as she lays a sheet over him. She sits down next to him on the bed softly.  
  
The night drags on, Melfina at Gene's side through it all.  
  
  
  
  
  
Morning arrives; the pain of a hangover is all to real for Gene Starwind. He lets out a moan of displeasure as he sits up in bed.  
  
"Ugh," Gene rubs his forehead as he pulls the sheet off of him.  
  
This stirs Melfina awake as she opens her eyes and sits up, having fallen asleep during the night.  
  
"Gene, you're awake!" Melfina smiles happily.  
  
Gene nods back to her, "Uh oh.did I do something with her last night?" Gene thinks to himself. He shrugs and gets up, walking into the bathroom. He emerges shortly with a toothbrush in his mouth.  
  
"Say uh.Melfina. What happened last night?" Gene raises an eyebrow slightly.  
  
"Oh. Well, you passed out for some reason, but then we put you to bed for the night," Melfina smiles.  
  
"Whew," Gene sighs with relief and goes back into the bathroom, returning after a moment. He scratches his head as he starts to head out of the room.  
  
"Oh, Gene." Melfina stands and walks over to him.  
  
"Mmm?" Gene looks over to her.  
  
Melfina blushes a bit, "I'm glad about what you said to me last night."  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
"You said you.loved me."  
  
Last night's events slowly come back into Gene's mind. "Melfina, you have to understand.I was drunk. I-I didn't know what I was saying. I still don't know what I feel-"  
  
Melfina slaps Gene across the face, "Gene! You can't just say things like that and then take them back!" She storms out of the room, angered and deeply saddened at the same time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's the end of this chapter. Lemme know if you want me to write more. ^_^ 


End file.
